User talk:Spartan G-23
Hi Spartan G-23 -- we are excited to have Rachet and Clank Fan Fiction as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logo You will need to make two logos for your project: One for the Quartz skin (which most users will see), another for the older skins (like Monobook). Use any graphics program that can save files as .png files (you can also convert jpgs or gifs to pngs using online tools like http://tools.dynamicdrive.com/imageoptimizer/ ). * The logo for the Quartz skin has to be no more than 266 pixels wide and 75 pixels tall, and should be saved in the .png format with the filename wiki_wide.png -- upload it to * The logo size for all other skins has to be no more than 135 pixels wide and 155 pixels tall, and should be saved in the .png format with the filename wiki.png -- upload it to . That's it! Once these are uploaded they will automatically appear in the upper left corner. Let me know if you need any further help. — Catherine (talk) 06:00, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Ratchet Humor Hi i'm Hunterj, I might edit here. I wanted to leave a message to say I wouldn't have known about this wiki unless my wikia request was suggested to be 'redirected' to here. Just a suggestion that if you haven't already linked with the ratchet and clank wiki you might want to. HunterjMy talk *I might be able to help with linking to the Ratchet & Clank Wiki, I'll see what I can do HunterjMy talk Itnerwiki links You mean link to other wikis in a page or something right? If so I don't know. I just copy the address in an external link like this: [http://ratchetfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Spartan Spartans user talk page! would come out like Spartans user talk page! (in link) as all spaces in a web address are _ not gaps. If I don't make much sense I'll try to explain again. 17:42, 14 December 2007 (UTC)